From my heart to yours
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: What if you wanted one thing you could not have? How far would you go to get it? Jane is madly in love with Aro and she will not stop untill he is her's! Will Sulpicia stop her? Dose Aro have the same feelings? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS!
1. I am in love with Aro

Jane's POV

_Hello I am Jane Volturi one of the most treasured Volturi guards. I look thirteen years old but I am actually 1,211 years old and I have a twin brother named Alec who is also the same age as me. When we were younger we were normal happy kids….but we did have special powers….I could conflict pain onto other people and my brother could take away the five senses of other people. The villagers thought we were to frightening to endure so they accused us of which craft and condemned us to burn at the stake. I remember it so clearly….I would never for get that moment…..just before the villagers set fire to us…a mysterious man came to us. You could tell he was not from here because of his outlandish clothes….but he was magnificent…he was inhumanly beautiful. He had translucent white skin, milky red eyes, long jet black hair, and an elegant feather like voice. At that moment that man became my savor….I fell in love with him….his name was Aro Volturi…..then he offered my brother and I immortality and we immediately took it. The transformation was agonizing but completely worth it. I am thankful that Aro turned us into a vampire….if he didn't I wouldn't have met him and been able to travel threw so many time periods with him. Then she came long Sulpicia…..his wife…but I don't care…I believe Aro was mine first. I will do whatever it takes to get what's rightfully mine, but sadly….Aro is the one thing I could never have….._

_Jane Volturi _

After I finished writing in my journal for the day I put it in my desk drawer and locked it. Yes I know if someone really wanted to they could break into it since we are all vampires, but that is unlikely….everyone fears me…except for two people my brother Alec and my master Aro. Then a knock at the door caused me to jump.

"Enter." I said then my brother Alec walked in with the same apathetic expression on his face.

"Good morning sister." he smiled.

"Good morning…" I smiled back.

"Master Aro would like everyone down stairs….there is to be a coven meeting." Alec informed me.

"Very well." I nodded as I stood and walked toward him.

As we walked down the stairs toward the throne room I caught the unique scent of Aro, he smelt of a warm chocolate factory, sunshine, lilac, and his own special smell that I haven't discovered yet. Once we got down stairs Aro walked over to greet me and my brother.

"Alec, Jane so wonderful of you to join us!" Aro smiled as he held his hand out to Alec.

As Aro was reading Alec's thoughts I couldn't help but think of how handsome Aro was in that cretin lighting. He almost sparkled as he would in the sunlight it was so memorizing. Then he walked closer to me and held a hand out for me to take.

"Jane?" he smiled.

I smiled….the smiled I only give him and immediately grasped his hand.

_You are my savor master Aro….._I thought. Then Aro let go of my hand and smiled at me and turned toward the others.

"Now shall we start the meeting?" he grinned as he took a seat.

Once he walked toward his chair the smile fade from my lips, why didn't he understand how I felt? Everyday I would tell him how much I cared for him, and how he is my savor threw my thoughts but he just smiles and ignores me. So many things crosses my mind when he dose that…either he feels the same but he is too shy to tell me which is very unlike Aro or he doesn't care which sounds a lot like him. I let out a sigh and followed my brother over to our seats and the meeting started. Threw out the entire meeting his wife Sulpicia would glare at me, she doesn't like how close I am to Aro…and she is extremity jealous that I get to spend all day with him when she only gets to spend nights with him, but me being respectful and polite to my master's wife I ignore her glares and smile at her kindly. After the meeting was over I headed toward my usual post but Sulpicia stopped me.

"Hello Jane." she smiled kindly.

"Hello Lady Sulpicia." I smiled back.

I suppose a woman like her would be with a man like Aro she was beautiful unlike me to Aro I was just a little girl since I'm forever thirteen, but Sulpicia…she was worthy of Aro she had long brown hair, a nice curvy body, and big boobs…I didn't really have any boobs. Then I started thinking how is she any different technically she is only three years older than me she was turned at sixteen…so we are about equal right?

"May I speak with you…in your chambers?" she smiled.

"Of course my lady." I nodded as I followed her up stairs.

Once we got to my chambers she shut the door behind her and turned toward me that glare on her face again.

"What did you wish to talk to me about my lady?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"Oh you know what Jane." she hissed.

"I really don't madam." I sighed.

"Well listen, I am Aro's wife…not you! I want you to stop telling him how much you adore him and how he is your savor! Yes that's right I know all about your little secret messages you send him! He tells me everything that's what husband and wife do! And stop thinking your so special because he called you 'my dear' and 'my love' because in reality I am the one who sleeps in the same bed as him! You are just a little girl Jane! So back off!" she growled.

"I apologize My lady…I afraid I don't understand what your talking about." I said as sweetly as I possibly could. Really how could she speak to me that way? And how am I the little girl? She's technically a little girl too!

"Oh you understand what I saying Jane! Now stop fawning all over my husband !" she hissed as she walked toward the door. "Good day Jane." she huffed as she opened and slammed it shut. What a lovely woman right?

Then Alec opened the door and walked in.

"So you had a fight with lady Sulpicia?" Alec asked.

"You heard that?" I sighed.

"Everyone inside of Palazzo Dei Priori heard it….she was rather loud." Alec said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Great….that means Aro heard it too." I frowned.

"Jane….please abandon your feelings of love toward our master." Alec frowned.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You can never be with him, and it hurts me to see you wanting him…and someday lady Sulpicia will go over the deep end and you'll end up like lady Didyme and that other guard who she fought with….." Alec frowned.

"Oh don't worry brother….I know he is out of my reach….and I will accept it." I smiled.

"Thank you sister." Alec smiled as he kissed my cheek. "Now come….there will be a trial for a newborn vampire…and master Aro wants us to be there." Alec informed me as he grabbed my hand and walked me down stairs.

Once we got down stairs I took my usual spot next to Aro and Alec took his spot next to Caius. As we were waiting four Felix and Demetri to bring the accused vampire to us Aro turned to me and offered me a warm smile.

"Good morning Jane." he said happily.

"Good morning master." I mumbled. Why dose he do that? He always say little things to me just out of the blue for no reason….it gets on my nerves.

Then finally Felix and Demetri came back with the accused vampire in hand. He was frightened I know that. Then Aro walked over to him the same cheery expression on his handsome face.

"Do you know why you are going to be punished my friend?" he asked kindly.

"N-no…sir." he stuttered.

"You were hunting in the Volterra area, causing a scene." Aro sighed. "You broke a law therefore you shall be punished."

"P-please sir I didn't know! I didn't know their were laws! Please spare me!" the vampire pleaded.

"You are a liability….therefore you must be taken care of…." Caius sneered.

"I am afraid my dear brother is correct." Aro sighed as he placed his hands on either side of the newborn vampires face, he was probably reading his thoughts. Then with out warning Aro ripped the man in half.

"Felix, Demetri take care of the pieces…." Aro sighed as he walked back over to his throne.

As he sat I admired his features from the angle I was at, this man was incredibly handsome and I was uncontrollably , irrevocably in love with him.


	2. The talk

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday was a very interesting day, I was actually threatened by Sulpicia after the coven meeting. She told me to stop fawning over Aro and if I kept doing it she's make me pay. According to Alec everyone in Palazzo Dei Priori heard it…so that meant Aro did too….but he didn't seem any different. Before the execution started for a newborn vampire who broke the law he randomly turned to me and said good morning which confused me. This man is so unreadable, he calls me so many sweet and loving things…and treats me so gently, then he acts like I'm just another one of his guards and acts as if he doesn't care about my feelings. Alec also told me to abandon my feelings for him….but I'm not sure if that is possible….he has his claws in me too deep…I'd be nothing with out Aro. _

_Jane Volturi _

After I placed my diary away in its special spot I met Alec down stairs. Once I got down stairs Aro walked over to me with an eager expression on his handsome face.

"Oh Jane my dear! Good morning!" he smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled it close to his face. If I was still human I'd be blushing.

_Good morning master…..Ti adoro….il mio salvatore…._I thought then he immediately let go of my hand.

"Come my dear, join us." Aro smiled as he pulled me over to where Alec stood.

As I took my place next to Aro's throne he turned to me with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Jane…are you happy with your position?" he asked.

"Yes of course…may I ask why master?" I asked curiously.

Aro looked down at the marvel floor for a moment then his milky red eyes flickered back to me. He was about to stay something until a flash of brown hair caught my eye, then before I knew it Sulpicia was draped over Aro's lap.

"Oh Sully! What brings you down here?" Aro smiled.

"Your late." she purred as she gently pulled at his tie.

"May I ask for what, my love?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Our "meeting" of course." she smirked.

"Oh yes…our "meeting"….I did promise you didn't I…" he smiled. "Well I shall not go back on my word!" Aro grinned then he turned toward me with a warm smile. " We shall finish our conversation in my study later…."

"Very well master." I sighed.

"Oh and Jane, I-" then Aro got cut off by Sulpicia throwing him over her shoulder.

"Our room now!" she hissed impatiently.

"Yes of course, farewell for now Jane!" Aro smiled as I watched Sulpicia carry him away up stairs.

Once Aro was gone I let out a frustrated sigh and stood quietly by Marcus and Caius, trying to calm myself but that woman gets on my nerves.

"Jane." Marcus muttered.

"Yes master Marcus?" I asked.

"You look frustrated…." he said.

"No sir I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Very well, you may go back to your chambers if you wish…."

"Thank you sir." I bowed as I started walking toward my chambers.

Once I got to my chambers I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, trying to clam myself. Why dose Sulpicia torture me so…if she knows my feelings for Aro why dose she porously dangle their love in front of me…..its not fare. Maybe I should listen to Alec and abandon my feelings for him….but why dose it have to be so hard? Then my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door, it was probably Alec.

"Alec I don't want to talk right now." I called.

"Jane? May I come in?" the feather like voice of Aro asked from the other side.

"Oh um master! Of course come in!" I stuttered as I stood and faced the door.

Then the door opened and Aro walked in with a look of sadness on his angle like face. Then he shut the door behind him and took a step closer to me his hands clasped together.

"Jane…I must apologize." he frowned.

"Apologize? For what master? You have nothing to apologize for." I said slightly confused.

"For what my wife told you, I admit she was out of line."

"Oh, um well she had every right to scold me…it was I who was out of line." I muttered nervously. _Great he really did hear the whole conversation…._I thought.

"No she did not, you have right to show your feelings." Aro sighed.

"Everything is fine master." I smiled.

"You have a lovely smile Jane, you should show it more often." Aro smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Master?" I gasped as his wonderful intoxicating scent surrounded me.

"I adore you Jane, you are very precious to me. " he sighed.

_H-he adores me? _I thought in shock as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes Jane I adore you." Aro whispered then I realized he could read my thoughts since his hands were in contact with my skin.

"Thank you master, I adore you as well…..more that you'll ever know." I whispered into his chest.

"That makes me happy Jane." Aro sighed as he released me.

"Thank you for this little talk Jane." he smiled as he kissed either sides of my cheeks. "Farewell for now Jane dear, I shall see you at dinner." he smiled as he left the room.

I was left there confused and speechless if I had be human I'd be beat red by now. Once he was gone I nervously walked over to my desk and pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Master Aro just came into my room to have a little talk with me, he told me he adores me and I am very precious to him which made me happy. He also told me I had a lovely smile….no man has ever said that to me before….what he said makes me want to smile more…he is my reason for smiling. He also kissed me….well my cheek but that's a start right? I afraid I can not abandon my feelings for him I love this man! _

_Jane Volturi. _


	3. The perfect kiss

One morning before the sun was at it highest Alec and I decided to talk a walk threw the gardens. I never really like flowers but…recently I felt happier. Then Alec stopped and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sister what did master Aro talk to you about?" he asked.

"Oh…he just wanted a little chat…" I mumbled.

"Yes I know that, a chat about what exactly?"

"He wanted to apologize." I sighed I knew I couldn't hide anything form Alec.

"Apologize? For what?" he asked curiously.

"For what Lady Sulpicia said to me earlier…"

"I see." he nodded.

"Alec….I love him…and yet I cant have him…" I frowned.

"I know sister, I'm afraid he has his hooks in you too deep." Alec sighed as he pulled me into a small hug.

Then we heard someone clearing their throat, when we looked up we saw Lady Sulpicia staring at us with a kind and gentle expression.

"Good morning you two!" she said happily.

"Good morning my lady." we muttered.

"Jane dear, may I speak with you alone please?" she asked.

"Of course." I nodded as I kissed Alec on the cheek and followed Sulpicia to her chambers.

Once we got to her door she smiled and held it open for me.

"Just in here dear, so we can have some privacy." she smiled as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

Then she shoved me into the room and shut the door, and turned to me with the coldest glare I've ever seen.

"Jane, how dare you!" she hissed.

"How dare I what my lady?" I asked confused.

"You know what! Why was Aro alone with you in your chambers?" she growled.

"We were simply talking nothing more…." I said.

"Are you sure? Because if I find out you weren't….oh you better watch out!" she growled as she grabbed onto my dress collar.

"I swear to you my lady…we were talking nothing more, so please do not get in my face." I sighed.

"What was that you little brat?" she hissed.

"I said do not get in my face."

"Ha! You want to try to say that again?" she growled as she pulled me closer to her.

"Do. Not. Get. In. My. Face."

"Oh your going to get it now!" she shirked as she lifted her hand above her head.

Then before she could do anymore Aro walked into the room.

"Good morning Pici , how are-" Aro stopped and eyed us for a moment. "Hello Jane." he smiled.

"Hello Master."

"What are you two….doing?" he asked as he looked at us curiously.

"Oh…I was just fixing Jane's dress…there was a rip in it." Sulpicia smiled as she released me and threw her arm around me as if we were the best of friends.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I see." Aro nodded and he clasped his hand in front of his face and looked between us with curiosity burning in his milky red eyes.

"Yes, well I should be going." I said as I turned toward Sulpicia. "Thank you so much for repairing the rip in my dress." I said with a fake smile.

"Your quite welcome! Come back anytime dear, I love having our little girl to girl chats." she smiled.

"I will my lady." I nodded then I stopped before Aro before leaving. "Farewell master." I muttered as I walked out the door and shut it behind me.

As I was walking down the hall I ran into something hard, I looked up and saw Alec staring down at me.

"Jane, what did Lady Sulpicia want?" he asked.

"I hate her." I whispered.

"Pardon?" Alec asked.

"I said I hate her Alec!" I growled.

"Perhaps we should take this in my room." he sighed as he pulled me into his chambers.

"Now why do you hate her?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

"She porously dangles him in front of me! Doesn't she know how bad it hurts to see her with him!" I growled.

"Be calm my sister, she is just jealous." Alec said.

"Jealous? Jealous of what? Look at me I'm hideous!" I frowned.

"Jane we have the same face…. And you are not hideous." Alec sighed.

"You have to say that….you're my brother…." I frowned.

"If you don't believe me do you want me to ask Felix or Demetri?" he asked.

"No!" I sighed.

"Then trust me your beautiful Jane." Alec reassured me.

"Aro is never going to look at me in the same way he dose her, look at me I don't even have boobs really! I mean hers are huge!" I frowned.

"I do not think it matters…of what size the women's breasts are…." Alec said a bit uncomfortable.

"Please excuse me brother, I need a moment alone." I sighed as I walked out into the hallways and started wondering aimlessly.

This pain I was feeling inside was worst than the pain of being turned, I love him so much….but we can never be. I felt as if I wanted to cry but I knew it was impossible for someone like me. At times I wish I could cry just to get everything out. As I was walking toward the library where I do most of my thinking since it is rarely used anymore I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Jane?"

I turned around and saw Aro standing behind me.

"Master?" I whispered.

"Why do you look so sad my dear?" he asked sadly.

"Its nothing, please excuse me." I muttered as I walked into the library but he followed.

"What is the matter my dear?" he asked, I froze when I felt his icy cold breath on my neck.

"I am truly sorry master but I can not tell you….forgive me." I whispered not wanting to look at his face.

"Jane, please don't hide anything from me….it hurts me knowing you are keeping something for me." Aro said sadly.

"I'm sorry master Aro I can not." I said as I started to walk the other direction but he grabbed me by the hand and made me face him.

"Jane, please.." he frowned. "I am so very sorry for letting this go on for so long my dear. It is I who needs your forgiveness."

_Please master let me be…_I thought but he still did not let go of my hands.

"Jane…" he whispered as he pulled me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine giving me a gentle kiss.

My mind went blank and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me, enjoying the sensation of his lips on mine then it hit me. This is wrong I have to put a stop to it…he is still married to Sulpicia even though how I much I want this. So I broke the kiss and gently pushed him away from me.

"Master Aro, please I'm begging you to stop." I frowned even though I wanted to continue.

He paid no attention to my plead and pressed his lips to mine again but with more force. Then his tongue and teeth started to glide and nip on my lip and I tried my very best not to give in, which was hard because his very kiss made me go weak in the knees.

_Please forgive me master, but it seems this is my only option I have no choice.! _I thought but he still paid no attention.

_Pain…._I thought as Aro imminently let go of me and felt to his knees.

"Jane, I-I thought this is what you wanted?" he asked as he got back to his feet.

"It is what I wanted, this is what I've always wanted! But you are married to Sulpicia!" I frowned.

"I love you." he said as his milky red eyes searched mine for any hint of what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry….I cant say it back…..I know you don't mean it." I frowned.

"Oh but I do Jane, for all these years….my feelings for you grew." Aro whispered.

"But what about lady Sulpicia?" I asked.

"What about her my sweetling?" he asked as he caressed my cheek.

"She is your wife."

"Yes, I will leave her for you when the time is right my love." he smiled.

Once he said that I had a strange feeling, I didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth. How could he just drop Sulpicia like that? So unsure of what to do I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I shall be returning to my chambers now master." I said.

"Very well my lovely, I shall see you later tonight perhaps?" Aro smiled.

As I was walking toward my chambers I saw Alec standing by my door giving me a disappointing look.

"What?"

"I saw you and master Aro." he muttered.

"Y-you saw that?" I asked nervously.

"Yes I did, and I do not like it." Alec sighed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well he is married to lady Sulpicia, he has to choose either you or her…. He can not have both."

"He said he'd leave her." I mumbled.

"I doubt it." Alec sighed as he walked toward his chambers.

I shook my head with a sigh and walked into my chambers. Once I shut my door I immediately pulled out my diary and started to write.

_Dear diary, _

_Today lady Sulpicia scolded me again for speaking with Aro privately once again. Then after that on my way to the library Aro stopped me….we talked for a while and he kissed me….he really kissed me…on the lips…and it was perfect, but he is still married to Sulpicia….even though I despise the woman…I cant be with Aro until he leaves her like he promised….I do not want to be home wrecker. Alec also saw my little meeting with Aro and he strongly disapproves, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine. _

_Jane Volturi. _


	4. Midnight kiss  YOU WHAT ALEC!

As the sun fell down behind the mountains I decided to lay in bed that I rarely use and reflect on what exactly was happening between Aro and I. Dose he really love me like he says or dose he know I have a big crush on him and he thinks its funny to mess with my mind? I know I should not be doubting my beloved master, my other half, my savior, my angle…..but this feeling deep down inside me says other wise. Then a knock on the door caught my attention it was probably Alec so he could give me another lecture.

"Jane my lovely." said the beautiful feather like voice of Aro.

"Master!" I whispered as he walked in and shut the door tight behind him.

"Oh how adorable, Cara Mia! How exquisite you look in that nightgown!" he grinned as he moved to sit on my bed.

"Thank you master." I whispered as I looked down at my thin modern white nightgown.

"Don't look so uneasy my darling. Pici is speaking to Athenodora about female things at the moment. So its just you and I." Aro smiled.

"I see." I nodded.

"So what shall we do my lovely?" he grinned as he clasped his hands together. "Shall I take you in a kiss, as innocent and pure as you?" he smirked as he caressed my cheek causing me to shiver.

"I'm hardly as innocent and pure as you say I am master." I sighed which caused him to laugh.

"I suppose, you are a vampire after all." he smiled as he rested his chin on his clasped hands deep in thought. "What to do, what to do…." he muttered unknowingly.

"Shall I take your troubles away with my lips, my lovely?" Aro smiled.

Then before I could respond his sweet lips were on mine. Unthinkingly I tangled my fingers in his long black hair, causing him to pull me closer. Then I realized I he could read all my thoughts since we a touching and I didn't care. I waned to pour all my feelings out to him.

"M-master." I muttered from under his lips.

"Please in private call me Aro, not master." he whispered.

"M-Aro….your still with Sulpicia." I whispered.

"Hush, do not fret my love, everything will be alright soon." Aro whispered in my ear.

Then the voice of Alec interrupted us and I heard Aro let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jane, have you seen-" he stopped as he opened the door and looked between Aro and I.

"There you are master, Lady Sulpicia is looking for you." Alec grumbled.

"Right thank you." Aro nodded as he got to his feet. "Goodnight Jane dear, Alec." he said softly as he left the room, leaving Alec glaring at me in the door way.

"Jane…. This is ridiculous!" Alec sneered.

"Alec….I-" but before I could speak he was gone.

Once I was alone I ran over to my desk and pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I do not know weather Aro is telling the truth but I could only hope he is. Tonight he visited my chambers in secret for a midnight kiss, his lips are as sweet as honey and as soft as feathers! We were soon interrupted by Alec….who didn't seem to happy about the matter. Sadly Aro had to leave got go back to her…..Sulpicia…._

_Jane Volturi. _

Alec's POV

It angers me that my sister is naive enough to believe Aro would actually leave Sulpicia for her. If she is not careful Sulpicia will find out about their little secret weather they like it or not. _Perhaps if I spoke with Aro about this he'd understand…._ I thought as I headed toward his and Sulpicia's chambers. I know it is extremely bold of me to be intruding on their private time but this matter can not be ignored. As I got closer to their chambers I ran into Aro who was walking down the hallway.

"Hello Alec!" he smiled.

"Master I thought you were with Lady Sulpicia." I muttered.

"Ah yes, I'm actually fetching something for her." Aro smiled.

"I see, my I speak with you for a moment? Privately?" I asked.

"Of course, we can take it in my study." Aro smiled as he opened the door for me to go in.

"Now what is it you wanted to speak about my young friend?" Aro smiled as he leaned up against the wall.

"You and my sister." I growled.

"What about Jane and I?"

"I do not like you toying with her emotions….." I growled.

"I do not understand." Aro frowned.

"If you do not have intentions of leaving your wife to be with my sister, I think its for the best if you stay away from her. So stay away from her you can not have both Sulpicia and her!" I sneered as my hands balled up into fists.

"I would never do that to Jane." Aro said with a hurt expression.

"Then why aren't you leaving your wife like you said!" I hissed.

"Alec, I do not wish to hurt your sister."

"Your lying…..your not going to leave Sulpicia are you?"

Aro was about to say something until we heard the voice of his wife call from down the hall.

"Aro! Hurry up I'm getting impatient in here!"

"Of course! I'm coming Pici my love!" Aro called back as he turned toward the door.

"Master do you and your wife a favor….and stay away from Jane." I said as I walked past him and off to my chambers.

Jane's POV

The next morning when I went down to the throne room Aro didn't greet me as he usually did, he didn't even ask to read my thoughts….something was most defiantly going on. I ignored it for the time being and took my place next to Aro.

"Good morning master Marcus, Master Caius." I said.

"Good morning Jane." Marcus sighed and Caius just nodded.

"Good morning Master Aro." I smiled but he said nothing he just stared blankly at the floor beneath us.

After a few hours passed Aro still didn't talk to me, he seemed to be lost in thought all day. It was really hurting my feelings did I do something wrong? Then later that evening I met Alec in his chambers, perhaps he knew what was going on.

"Alec?"

"Yes?" he muttered.

"What is wrong with Master Aro….he's ignoring me." I frowned.

"Nothing I had a word with him is all." Alec sighed.

"About what?" I asked.

"I told him if he had no intentions of leaving his wife for you, he should just stay away from you."

"YOU WHAT?" I shirked.

"I told master Aro to stay away from you." he said again.

"Why did you do that! Are you stupid!" I frowned.

"You cant really like him treating you like that….do you like to be the second?" Alec asked.

"It's better than ignoring me like he is now, and I believe him he will leave Sulpicia when the time is right." I grumbled.

"When will that time come? Two weeks from now? A day from now? A decade? A year? 1000 years? You cant wait for him forever Jane." Alec sighed.

"I can wait for him how long I please! You may be my brother Alec but you cant tell me what to do!" I growled.

"I'm doing what's best for you."

"Well I don't think that's best!" I growled as I walked toward the door.

"Where are you going? Leave Aro be….stop being and what do they call them now a days…..stalker…yes Jane stop stalking Aro."

"I am NOT stalking Aro!" I yelled.

"What do you call it then?" Alec asked.

"I um…I…er….shut up Alec!" I hissed.

"I didn't say anything…."

"I'm going to the library!" I grumbled as I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.


End file.
